bad_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
Mruka
Mruka are a sentient species from Mru. Feline in appearance and short in stature, the Mruka are known for their tight familial bonds with the other members of the birth litter. A lone Mruka in the galaxy is an exceptionally rare sight, the incredibly social species often spending the entirety of their lives in the company of one or more additional siblings. Biology and Appearance Mruka are a species of bipedal felines. Descended from the smaller felids that stalked the fields and woodlands of their homeworld, the Mruka share many traits with their prehistoric ancestors, including their coats, their sharp claws and teeth and their sharper senses. A Mruka is covered in a thick coat of fur, ranging in color from dishwater gray to russet red. Their ears are long and tufted, granting them excellent hearing, and their keen eyes adapted to seeing in the dark. Each Mruka has a mouthful of sharp fangs and their paws ends in retractable claws, making them excellent climbers. They even possess short, fluffy tails, though these're generally hidden by the clothes they wear. In most other respects, a Mruka resembles any other biped, with four dexterous fingers on each paw and a mouth and tongue capable of speaking Commercial. Their blood is neon pink in color. Besides their feline appearance, a Mruka's most notable feature is their short stature. Standing approximately four feet tall, a Mruka is best adapted to hunting the tall grasses of their homeland and are subsequently considered far shorter than the average humanoid height. The tallest known Mruka on record grew to a startling height of five feet exactly. Society & Culture The littermate is the cornerstone of Mruka society. When a female Mruka gives birth, she always has exactly three offspring. These three Mruka are called littermates and form an everlasting bond. Akin to the relationship between humanoid twins, the three Mruka littermates share an unspoken language and empathy, often acting in concert and passively sharing thoughts and impulses. This forms the bedrock of Mruka society; Mru's planetary government elects three littermates instead of one single ruler, the concept of three voices, three opinions, three representatives is central to Mrukese psychology, it's extremely rare to see a Mruka separated from its littermates. In the wider galaxy, Mruka have a perhaps well-earned reputation as quarrelsome and incorrigible arguers, known to haggle and bicker about the most trivial subjects for hours and hours on end. History When Imperium surveyors first discovered the planet Mru in 4894, the Mruka had developed an advanced society and culture, ruled by a democratic government and possessed of much advanced pre-spaceflight technology. They were, for approximately a dozen years following their discovery, considered semi-sentient, however, by the Endless Imperium, owing to their size and their native language, Mrukese, sounding like animalistic mewling sounds. It was only when the Mruka developed their own translation devices, in 4907, that they were able to prove their own sentience and join the galactic community. Despite this, as their planet contained few resources and no technology deemed valuable to the Endless Imperium, the planet never officially became an Imperial member world. Appearances Marco the Mange is a Mruka mechanic and member of The Unconstant Lover's ''conscript crew in ''Hull Damage. His two estranged littermates, members of The Damn Shame's ''crew, make brief appearances before Moira Quicksilver murders them both.''Hull Damage, Chapter 9 Three Mruka footpads battle Odisseus during the Astrobounce bar brawl.Hull Damage, Chapter 1 A Mruka sells popcorn, against the Depot-Commissioner's regulations, on the Takioro's Third Ring.Galactic Menace, Chapter 8 ReferencesCategory:Sentient Species (M)